The invention relates to a television circuit for use on signal recording and display, respectively, the circuit comprising a signal correction circuit for obtaining an optimum picture on display, corrections being made in subregions, arranged in columns and rows, of a picture which corresponds with a scene to be recorded and displayed, this picture being converted, on signal recording, as a potential image into a picture signal by means of a line-by-line and field-by-field scan, and being formed, on signal display, by means of the picture signal by means of a line-by-line and field-by-field scan, respectively, the television circuit including a memory whose memory locations, containing correction information, correspond to the subregions which each have their scanning lines, the memory being connected to the signal correction circuit by means of a correction information-carrying output.
Such a circuit for signal recording is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,011, which has for its specific object to correct a shading error. This error occurs when no picture signal of a constant value is obtained when a picture signal source, such as a television camera tube, is uniformly illuminated over a recording surface. The picture has a varying value which depends on the corresponding position in a bidimensional potential image. It is proposed to correct the location-dependent variation of the picture signal by a correction factor which is valid for a predetermined subregion of the potential image. It has further been proposed to perform a refined correction, in that the region correction factors stored as correction information in the memory are not used directly but after interpolation with the factors of adjacent regions.